Edolas Natsu and Lucy
by ThunderMastery24
Summary: Even with her guild partying, Lucy Ashley's bored out of her mind. Question is, will a certain salmon-haired driver be able to deal with that? Rated M for Lemon Content. One-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Fairy Tail**

**NaLu Love Fest 2014**

**Day #6 - Dom/Sub**

"Dragion!"

Had the rest of the guild been paying attention and not raucously partying, they would've seen Lucy Ashley walking over to Natsu Dragion, whip in hand. The expression on her face was absolutely _livid_.

Her russet eyes were trained on her quarry as she approached him.

"Umm..." Gray Surge started as he was sitting next to the salmon-haired male. "See you later Natsu." He looked around the room frantically. "In fact, I think I can hear Juvia-chan calling me." His eyes fell on the aforementioned pale-skinned blunette before he broke into a grin. He tackled her from behind. Juvia looked miffed, but the blush on her face and the smile tugging at her mouth suggested otherwise. She stumbled though under the weight of Gray and all his layers of clothing and had to strain to stay upright.

Natsu turned his attention to the blonde in front of him. He gulped past the lump in his throat. "Is th-there something wr-wrong Lucy-san?" Her features softened into their usual scowl. She sat next to him and stared at him intensely.

"As a matter of fact," Lucy started. "there isn't."

Natsu breathed a sigh of relief he hadn't know he was holding.

She placed a hand on his shoulder and the salmon-haired male resisted the urge to jump. They may be a couple, but she _still_ managed to terrify him.

"Th-then, why did you lo-look so furious?"

Lucy smirked. The action caused a shiver to run down his spine. "I'm not angry, but I'm feeling _bored_."

Pink seeped into his cheeks. The way she said that, coupled with her mischievous smirk, seemed to insinuate something.

"And _what_ do you want _me_ to do about it?" Natsu shot back. Ever since the mages of the Earthland version of Fairy Tail came and the magic vanished, the usually timid driver began to act more confidently. Most likely a result of Natsu Dragneel's hyperactive nature.

"Oh, I'm not sure," Lucy's voice was tinged with deceptive innocence. She pulled down his collar somewhat and trailed a finger over one of her many love bites. She admired it with a fond look, taking satisfaction in one of the marks that claimed Natsu as hers. Her surprisingly tender figures as they touched his neck caused the salmon-haired male to shiver once more. "But when I think about it," She moved her hand to his knee and squeezed it. "I've got a _few ideas_."

The blush on the salmon-haired male deepened. It was most likely brought on by the hungry look in her eyes. That and his ever-growing attraction to the blonde.

"And what makes you think I'll enjoy them?" Natsu raised an eyebrow.

"Somehow," She got up and wrapped her whip around Natsu's wrist. The material cut into his skin, causing him to whimper. She leaned in conspiratorially to his ear. Her warm breath sent a shiver of excitement down his spine. "I think you'll _enjoy_ what I have _planned_."

She pulled away, smirking. Looking into his onyx eyes, Lucy saw the fear and timidness in them. Those feelings caused her to want to be protective over him. She also saw the cockiness and anticipation seeping between the cracks. Those on the other hand made her want to throttle him and perform one of her forty-eight torture techniques.

"C'mon Fireball," Lucy walked towards the entrance of the guild. Natsu trailed behind her, his wrist still captured by her whip. "time for some _fun_."

Natsu's heart sped up with trepidation and expectation.

Had Cana Alberona heard them talking, her face would become flushed crimson as she fanned her face. She would've felt scandalized. It seemed the ongoing party of her guild mates distracted her.

FTFTFTFTFT

Lucy opened the door as the two of them stepped into her apartment. Even though they had been dating for a while and they had enjoyed a few nights together in her bedroom, Natsu still felt strange being in her home.

"So, where do-"

Natsu didn't get much farther as Lucy pressed her lips against his passionately. His eyelids fluttered close. A few moments passed before they broke apart for air.

"C'mon Lucy-san, I _know_ you can do better than _that_." Natsu taunted confidently, smirking.

"Careful Dragion," Lucy warned. "it's a bit early for that."

Natsu gulped before brushing it aside. "Really?" However, his voice came out as more of a squeak.

Lucy smirked. She delighted in how easily that she could make Natsu shake off his confidence that came and went.

Kissing him again, she wrapped her legs around his neck from behind and locked one of his arms between them before twisting her knuckles over his temple.

"Ouch, Lucy-san!" Natsu cried. "That _hurts_!"

"Oh, don't be such a baby." Lucy commented flippantly before leaning close to his ear. "I know that a part of you likes this." She purred seductively.

She moved her hand down his chest before stopping over his pants. Aside from the fabric, she also felt his arousal bulging through it. "See? What'd I tell you?"

Natsu whimpered. "You're mean."

Instead of retorting, Lucy bit on Natsu's ear. Instead of a cry of pain though, the action elicited a moan of pleasure.

"Oh yeah," Lucy commented. "_that's_ what I like to hear."

She disengaged from the salmon-haired male's back. Before she did though, she yanked off his jacket and shirt, leaving him half-dressed. The sudden decrease in heat made the hairs stand up on his skin.

Lucy looked at Natsu's chest. As she did, a faint blush came to her face before she locked eyes with him.

Natsu looked away, bashful about being half-dressed.

"The things I want to do to you." Lucy muttered under her breath before brushing her lips against his.

Natsu blushed. Lucy couldn't help but feel as if it accentuated his timid nature nicely.

She then grabbed his hand roughly before pulling him with her to her bedroom. Closing the door behind her, she turned and found to her surprise that _Natsu_ was kissing _her_. She found it weird giving how she usual was the one who initiated everything. Not to say she that didn't like it.

"Feeling bold, are you?" Lucy asked. She was smirking as she raised an eyebrow.

"We-well, I uh..." Natsu started before trailing off lamely. "Yeah, I am."

She then trailed a finger down from his ear to his jawline, causing a faint shudder to run through him.

Her affection for him growing, she found it harder to restraint herself from hand-cuffing him and kissing him fervently.

"Get on the bed." Lucy commanded.

Natsu obliged as he lay on the bed, his hands linked behind his head. Lucy went over to a corner of the room, grabbing a pair of hand-cuffs. Walking back over to the salmon-haired male, she took Natsu's left hand and hand-cuffed it to the headboard of the bed. She soon did the same with his right.

Jingling with his restraints, Natsu glanced up at her.

Staring down at him, the blonde sat on his bare chest so she was straddling him.

"Lucy-san."

Lucy then leaned down to brush a kiss against his mouth before trailing more down his body. Each amount of contact brought with it the faintest moan of pleasure. She stopped at his breast before place her mouth on one of them. The action caused Natsu to blush. Lucy nipped at his nipple before biting down. This caused the male behind her to cry out in a mixture of pain and delight. Smirking in satisfaction, she continued her descend as she continued to kiss Natsu's body.

She soon found herself at the hem of Natsu's pants. A look of discontent crossed her features as she sat up. "These are in the way."

"My pants?" Natsu said, eyes slightly widened.

"Yep." Lucy replied. She then undid his belt buckle before bringing his pants down roughly to his ankles. She blushed at the sight peeking through a small forest of salmon hair. While the sight caused her to blush faintly, Natsu was flushed a shade of crimson as he saw her look at his length.

She trailed her index finger down the protruding vein. "_Someone's_ excited." She commented.

This caused Natsu to look away. "Lucy-san." He breathed.

She lowered down to his shaft before pressing her lips to the head. She followed by trailing her tongue down his manhood.

Natsu moaned in pleasure.

Lucy smirked in gratification.

"Hmm..." Lucy said absently.

Natsu looked down to see the blonde taking his head in her mouth, sucking lightly. She engulfed more of his length as he moaned her name. "_Lucy-san."_

She continued to move up and down until she developed a rhythm. All the while Natsu moaned. As she sucked once more, Natsu arched his hips upward.

"Lucy-san-ngh-I-nhh-"

However, before Natsu could climax, Lucy pulled away.

"Tease." He growled, shaking the hand-cuffs bounding him.

"Only for you."

She then leaned down and kissed Natsu's mouth once more.

Pulling away, a thread of saliva connected their lips before she broke it.

Natsu writhed under her, wanting to relieve himself.

"C'mon Lucy-san..." His onyx eyes focused on her russet eyes. "_Please."_

"Nope." She said as she straddled him once more before getting off. "I want to see you _squirm_."

Natsu blushed as he was on edge. While it felt a bit uncomfortable, he couldn't deny the fact that he felt aroused.

He twisted and turned as he tried in vain to shake himself from the hand-cuffs binding him so he could move his hands and finish what Lucy started. The blonde being who she was though, wouldn't allow that.

She blushed as she saw him move and faint traces of sweat gathered on his body.

Deciding to tempt him more, she removed her top as she stared down at him.

Onyx eyes focused on her voluptuous chest. The sight only caused him to feel more stimulated.

"Like what you see?" Lucy smirked.

Natsu started to speak, but the words got lodged in his throat.

"I'll take your silence as a yes." Lucy said before lowering herself to him. She pressed her breasts against his chest. The friction of skin against skin only serving to increase their need for each other.

"You sure know how to excite me Fireball." Lucy commented. Gazing down at him, she smirked as she began to fondle her left breast. The sight of it caused Natsu's mouth to run dry. She moved from her left to her right. Deciding to add to it, she started to moan Natsu's name. "_Dragion_..._ngh.._." She continued to make such noises as Natsu licked his lips subconsciously. He wanted to press his hands against her mounds, testing the firmness. He also wanted to take one of her breasts in his mouth and suck on it.

These thoughts only served to turn him on more.

Looking down at him again, the blonde decided to have mercy on him. She stopped fondling herself as she took her outfit off and dropped it on the ground.

"Lucy-san..." Natsu breathed, transfixed by the woman. "you're beautiful."

Lucy blushed at the compliment as she saw Natsu drink in all her naked beauty.

"Tell me Dragion." She leaned down to whisper in his ear. "If you weren't bound in hand-cuffs, what would you do to me?"

Natsu looked away and blushed at the question.

"How would you satisfy me?" She added as she nipped his earlobe.

"I would kiss you, nice and slowly." Natsu began. His eyes roaming her body. "I would take your breast in my mouth and suck on it. I would also kiss you until I reached your navel."

He blushed, unsure of how to continue.

"And?" Lucy prompted, feeling aroused.

"And..." Natsu's eyebrows knit together in concentration as he looked at her womanhood. He was unsure of how to speak at the moment. Luckily, he wouldn't have to as Lucy started to unbound his wrists from the hand-cuffs. As the blonde tossed them aside, Natsu rubbed his raw wrists. They were red and blotchy.

When Lucy locked her eyes with his, Natsu tackled her. "You're really into this, aren't you?"

"Yeah." His voice was a hoarse whisper.

"Prove it." Lucy taunted.

Natsu smirked before lowering himself to her neck and lightly sucking on it. He trailed tenderly down it as Lucy let a few faint, almost inaudible, moans escape past her lips.

As he stopped above her breast, he took her left nipple in his mouth before sucking on it. Hard. The action caused the blonde to moan.

"You like that, don't you?" Natsu asked, his confidence growing.

"Ngh-yes." Lucy answered.

_I love you_. Natsu thought as he looked at the blonde under him with a tender expression on his face. He continued trailing heated kisses down her chest before his face came to rest at her womanhood. At the thought of it, he blushed. Tentatively, he leaned his head down and kissed the edge of it.

As he did, he felt more turned on then he was a few moments before.

Almost on instinct, he slid one of his fingers into her core. It became dampened with her arousal. He then continued adding fingers before three were inserted.

"And you said that I was excited." Natsu commented with an appreciative smirk.

"Sh-shut up, Fireball." Lucy stuttered. A moan escaped past her lips. Only Natsu could bring out this side of her.

Retracting his fingers from her womanhood, he sniffed them experimentally. A blush came across his face before he sucked on his index finger, tasting the fluid. A look of enjoyment flashed past his features.

Natsu then leaned down as he nuzzled her neck affectionately.

Pulling away, their eyes locked. Lucy's heart skipped a beat as she saw the hunger in Natsu's onyx eyes.

Without speaking, Natsu then sat on her as he straddled her. Lucy felt warm and strangely aroused by the interesting sight. Usually it was Lucy on top, not the other way around. A part of her loved it though.

Natsu gave her a pointed look, almost as if to ask for her permission.

Lucy rolled her eyes. She smirked at him. The unspoken taunt made Natsu smirk in turn. Readying himself, he put his manhood into her womanhood. The motions started out slow but insistent. Each of their moans colliding with each other as they steadily started to reach their climax.

Lucy moaned as she pulled roughly on Natsu's salmon locks. This caused him to speed up a little.

"Lucy-nghh-I-" Natsu said between moans. He sighed contently.

Lucy pressed her lips against Natsu's.

She pulled away with a moan before they soon reached their climaxes.

Natsu collapsed onto Lucy after they finished. They were both sweaty, panting, and feeling the glowing effects of their lovemaking. They got under the covers as they hugged.

The salmon-haired male cuddled up against the blonde, hugging her as if she were a giant teddy bear. To his surprise, Lucy started to stroke his salmon hair in an affectionate gesture.

"I love you Natsu."

Natsu's heart swelled at that. While he loved Lucy and knew his feelings were reciprocated, hearing the blonde say that filled him with joy. Even though she tended to keep her feelings to herself.

"Do you mean that Lucy-san?" Natsu asked. As he looked up at her and his eyes met with hers, he was stunned by the loving expression on her face.

"Of course I do." Lucy answered before pressing a chaste kiss to his mouth.

"I love you too Lucy-san." Natsu said, snuggling against her side.

Lucy smiled as she looked at her boyfriend. He may be timid with the occasional bout of confidence, but there was no denying that she loved him. In fact, to her, that just made him all the more attractive in her eyes.

As they lay there, they soon descended into a peaceful slumber. Each of them lulled to sleep in the comfort of their lover's embrace.

**Author's Notes: Well, I'm nervous about uploading this. I blame this on the fact that I wanted to contribute something to the NaLu Love Fest. But I digress. How was it? Tolerable? Decent? Cringe-worthy? My first time writing anything like this so I'm wondering about it. All I really know is what I've read on this site.**

**To all those readers out there, review! Want to know your thoughts on it. Until next time!**

**The characters and cover art belongs to their respective owners.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disengaging from his perch, Gray Surge watches his best friend and his girlfriend leave. When the last bit of her flaxen hair disappears through the doorway, he exhales a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Lucy-san is terrifying." Gray comments with a shudder. His frightened, dark blue eyes calm significantly when they fall on his girlfriend.

However, Juvia Lockser is more interested looking at the space that one of her rivals had previously occupied than anything else. "If that blonde bimbo thinks she can upstage me, she is unaware of how wrong she is." The blue-haired woman mutters darkly.

Gray looks at her with a questioning gaze. "Is something wrong Juvia-chan?"

Said dark blue-eyed woman smiles softly at him. Almost _too _softly, like she's thinking of something particularly devious. Or _erotic_ considering the way she's looking at him. "No." She says before pulling on his scarf. "There isn't." Closing the distance between them, she kisses him.

"How shameful." Cana comments, Gray giving a slight yelp as she takes a sip of her tea. "Take your vulgar display of affection elsewhere."

Juvia pulls away before smirking. Her eyes glint. "Oh, I plan to."

At the innuendo, Gray's face crimsons. Before he can respond though, Juvia is already dragging him out by his scarf.

"Honestly." Cana says. "You would think they would have better manners."

As her eyes survey the guild hall, her eyes nearly bulge out of their sockets as she sees Wendy making out with Romeo. And the fact that the latter is currently lacking a shirt.

"This is it!" Cana declares, brushing nonexistent debris from her skirt as she stands up. "_First_ Natsu and Lucy, _then_ it was Gray and Juvia, and _now_ it's Romeo and Wendy!" She makes her way to the door, her cup of tea forgotten. "Perhaps Bacchus can provide some well-mannered company!"

* * *

Gray has his back pressed against Juvia's bedroom wall as the blue-haired woman kisses him. The affection coaxes a moan from the overdressed male.

"Got to get you out of these clothes." Juvia growls into his mouth before pulling away.

Gray looks at her as if she had just turned into water. "B-but it's _cold_ Juvia-chan." He hugs his arms as much as his clothes would provide for emphasis.

"Don't worry about that.' Juvia smirks. "I'll be sure to warm you up."

At that, Gray blushes. "J-Juvia-chan."

Juvia starts with the scarf wrapped neatly around his neck. Thrusting it off, it falls to the floor.

Next, she starts taking off his various coats until all that is left is a simple, gray long-sleeved shirt.

Gray shivers as he shoves his mittened hands under his arms.

"J-Juvia-chan, can you turn up the heat?" He asks with a clatter of teeth.

He falters at the ardent look within his girlfriend's eyes.

"Oh," She purrs, placing a well-manicured nail on her lover's face before tracing it from his right cheek to his chin before cupping it. The action has the intended effect as Gray shudders, the amorous look in his girlfriend's eyes sparking into a bonfire in his own. "I plan on it."

Gray yelps when she begins taking off his last garment covering his chest. When it's gone, Juvia purses her lips as she runs a finger down the planes of her boyfriend's chest.

Gray opens his mouth to speak, but is silenced by the finger on his lips.

Wordlessly, Juvia takes his hands and strips them of his mittens before leading him over to her bed. Pushing him onto the bed, Juvia regards him with rare, unguarded eyes before she crouches down to wrench off his boots, socks, and various layers of pants until he is wearing only underwear.

Satisfied with a job nearly complete, Juvia leans down to seize Gray's lips with her own.

At first cold, Gray moves his hands to her back as he leans into the kiss. Taking no delay, he shifts their position so he is on top of her.

Peppering her neck and collarbone with kisses, Juvia feels her pulse accelerate and pleasure race through her as her thoughts become indistinct.

"This'll show that blonde." Juvia remarks with a gloating tone, oblivious to the words she had said; how they could be perverted and taken out of context.

And like a switch, Gray ceases his kissing as he looks at his lover.

"Gray, why did you stop?" She asks, the question tinged with ice.

"Juvia-chan." Gray begins and it's in that moment that the blue-haired woman notices the look of hurt on the man's face, his eyes almost brimming with tears. "Is this just about showing you're better than Lucy-san?"

The question feels like a physical slap.

_It is it possible I'm somehow using Gray in a competition against Lucy?_ Juvia ponders.

However, as she stares into Gray's eyes and feels her walled-up heart skip a beat, she finds her answer immediately.

With a exquisitely uncommon tender smile on her countenance, she places a hand on his cheek.

"While I try to be better than Lucy," Juvia starts. "I love you Gray."

"Really?" Gray asks as he looks at her uncertainly.

The blue-haired woman laughs for a moment. "Really."

She leans up close to kiss her love. Doing the same, Gray kisses her with renewed intensity before they break apart.

"Now then," Juvia smirks as her eyes shine with barely restrained lust. "I think it's time to get rid of this underwear."

Fingering the garment, she watches as a grin stretches across Gray's face.

"Couldn't agree with you more."

And the two kiss, slow and passionate before sliding under the covers.

**_Originally Added: August 8th, 2016._**


End file.
